


Little Sisters Know Best

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sokka is tall, Toph is good little sister, Zuko is not, Zuko loves her, based off of so many tumblr prompts, toph is good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Zuko finally finds a little sister who loves him.Toph finally find family who believes in her.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 16
Kudos: 362





	Little Sisters Know Best

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fucking cute I-

Zuko opens the door to the palace to see Toph barge in, declaring she would now be one of his ministers.

“Why?” Zuko asks.

“Because, Sparky, you look like shit, have trouble making decisions and are never going to know if someone’s lying to you or not,” Toph lists.

Zuko just looks at her.

Toph cracks a small smile. “You need help, Sparky. And I’m here to do it.”

Zuko opens his arms and Toph jumps in.

“You won’t leave?” Zuko whispers.

Toph looks up at and smiles warmly, a rare sight. “I’m not going to leave you. Ever. I'm here to stay, Zuko.”

Zuko blinks back tears and holds the small girl tighter.

***

“Lying! He’s lying!” Toph yells, pointing at some guy telling Zuko about something.

Zuko has to rush to calm down the council.

They were not very happy with the fact that the tiny, blind, earthbender girl was telling them they were lying.

Zuko pulls Toph aside. “Toph, we need to talk.”

Toph scowls. “I know. I have to leave because I’m a ‘nuisance’ and ‘bother’.”

Zuko looks at her, appalled. “No! We just need to find a better way for you to tell me.”

Toph looks up at him, slightly surprised. “You….aren’t getting rid of me?”

Zuko presses a kiss to the top of Toph’s head. “No. Never.”

From then on, when someone lied, Toph would bend up the ground under Zuko’s left foot.

Everyone was shocked when the greatest metal bender stopped yelling out and the Fire Lord became a lie detecting machine.

***

Toph tears down the hall when she hears screaming.

She throws open Zuko’s room to see him gasping for breath as sobs wracked his frail body.

She sees abandoned plates of filled food, probably enough to be 2 days worth of meals.

Toph walks in slowly and starts speaking, not wanting to frighten Zuko.

“Zuko, it’s me. Ozai’s locked away. Azula is chained. They’re all gone,” Toph comforts.

Zuko just sobs harder and curls in on himself.

Toph goes up to him and just hugs him.

She hates the fact she can’t do anything more.

As she comforts Zuko, she realizes there is something she could do.

And she would do it when Zuko was with his uncle tomorrow.

When Zuko gets back to his room, Toph stuff is there with his own, there are not just red decorations, but blue, white, and green too. There were knick-knacks, snacks, drinks, and a bunch of presents.

But where his bed used to be, there was a ton of blankets and pillows instead.

“Hey, Sparky,” a voice says.

Zuko turns to see Toph throw some more streamers around the room.

She clearly had the servants help to pick the colors but it wasn’t any less considerate.

“What- what happened?” Zuko asks.

Toph throws some pajamas at him. “Put this on. It’s boiling.”

Zuko looks at it confused. “What’s happening though?”

Toph grins. “Isn’t it obvious? I’m moving in and making sure you don’t fucking die. No more beds or shitty dreams. Just cuddles, snacks, and forts.”

Zuko once again is blinking back tears.

Toph seems to know he’s about to cry and smiles at him. “It’s what real little sisters do.”

Zuko couldn’t hold back the tears that time.

“Thanks for trusting me to be a good big brother,” Zuko whispers, hugging the earthbender close.

The servant that helped Toph set up could tell you she had never seen either bending master so happy before.

Zuko ate proper meals, no assasination attempts went awry, and the two slept peacefully all night, every night. 

***

“Zuko!” Sokka cheers, running up to the Fire Lord.

They were all 21 now and it had been 4 years since their last visit.

Zuko was about to hug Sokka when he absolutely gapes at the man.

Sokka seems to backtrack and the both just gape at each other.

Zuko was up to Sokka’s shoulder.

Sokka was taller.

Toph positively cackles when she walks into the courtyard.

She uses one hit of her seismic sense and falls over with laughter.

Zuko flushes. “Shut up, Toph.”

Sokka seams amused that Toph is there. “Did you tell Toph I was coming?”

Zuko frowns. “No? Why?”

Sokka blinks in surprise. “Then how’s she here?”

“I’m his minster. I’ve been living with him since the war, Snoozles,” Toph says, rolling her eyes.

Sokka looks shocked. “Toph, are you and Zuko….?”

Zuko and Toph share a look before absolutely exploding with laughter.

“Toph- me- dating- imagine,” Zuko wheezed.

Toph falls over and Zuko barely manages to catch her with his laughter.

“Lord Zuko,” a servant calls.

Once Zuko can breathe again, he tells Sokka where their room is.

Zuko walks away and Toph looks at Sokka. “You’re chilling with me and Zuko in his rooms.”

Sokka grins. “Cool.”

Toph spits a loogie. “Tell him you like him soon.”

Sokka chokes. “I- I don’t.

Toph snorts. “Your heartbeat sped up when Zuko laughed and came close to you. I think you like him.”

Sokka groans. “I do but how do I tell the Fire Lord I like him?”

Toph grins. “I got an idea.”

9 months, several terrible gifts, and one burned down pavilion later, Toph and Sokka were sprawled on the floor of the bedroom.

“This is a lost cause,” Sokka says.

“Yup.”

“He’s never going to like me.”

“Probably not.”

“He’ll never get to know I love his laugh, his smile, the way he giggles when he thinks no one can hear. I made a betrothal necklace and brought a ring, you know. Just because Fire Nation traditions are shit and I really want to see Zuko in jewelry.”

A plate drops and Sokka jolts up.

Zuko stood in the doorway, hand over mouth and tears in his eyes.

Sokka stands and is about to say something when Zuko’s lips slam over his.

Toph scoffs. “That was a shit wedding proposal, Boomer Boy.”

She still ends up as Zuko’s best woman at the wedding.

She didn’t wear a dress, but hey.

Zuko wasn’t complaining.

At least this little sister wasn’t going to leave him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
